Two Worlds One Love
by sifucaitlin
Summary: They are two people, both with extremely different lives. When the warrior meets the princess, love is on the horizon. The tale of Sokka and Yue.


**Two worlds; One Love.**

**A Yue and Sokka Tale.**

Chapter One:

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar *sigh* It would be great if I did though! However I do own my own ideas (:

**Yue's POV**

My life began with water and ended with the moon. Throughout my life, the moon and ocean worked together in balance and perfect harmony, as neither one could exist without the other. They were the push and pull, the yin gang yang, Tui and La.

I was born in the winter. The cold, white scene of the North was perfect (in my eyes) to begin the journey of life, expect the spirits had other plans. My mother carried me, cared for me and loved me for 9 months and when the time came to enter the world, the spirits deemed me not ready. When they are born, most babies are born full of life, warm, crying and pink but I was not. I was cold and dead quiet. I was clinging to life by a single thin thread, a heartbeat barely noticeable. My parents, Chief Arnook and Lady Liah prayed fiercely to the moon spirit, begging it to keep me alive. Hope for my survival dwindled. Many for the Northern Water tribe started to mourn the loss of the first child of their beloved chief and his unbelievably beautiful wife. My parents were secretly enraged at their people for losing hope so quickly. As a last resort, my father and mother travelled with me; a silent, still, frozen infant to the most sacred place in the North – the Spirit Oasis. Here my parents pleaded and hoped and dreamed that the spirits would spare me. Time was slipping away; I was slipping away. They feared me dead. Arnook gently placed me in the centre of the oasis, tears streaming down his soft face. He let go on me – his only child, his first daughter and closed his eyes. The pain of loss was too great and my mother broke down at the sign of my lifeless body. My father tried with all his might to get up and comfort his broken wife, but the pain – the pain was unbearable. Both the grieving man and woman were speechless. At that moment, the moon spirit must have taken pity on this poor, miserable pair and answered their prayers. My hair turned pure white as life poured into my body. I let out a gentle cry, awakening love inside my parents' heart, mind and soul. Arnook and Liah; mother and father knew that from that second onwards I was going to be alright, I was going to live. But they also knew, deep inside their healing hearts – I was eternally in debt to La; the moon spirit.

On the night of my birth and my almost tragic end, the tribe of the North celebrated in such a manner that only the people present could truly understand the sense of love, peace, happiness and community. My home and its people rejoiced my birth, the birth of the water tribe princess – Yue; the one for the moon.

**Sokka's POV**

Many miles south, a cheeky playful two-year-old was hiding from his mother. Buried lightly in snow, the boy thought it was the perfect place to escape from the most dreaded part of the day – 'bathing time'. That small boy was me – Sokka of the Southern water tribe. My short chocolate hair fell over my alert eyes as I watched the people of my tribe perform their daily routines. I smiled at the notion that no one could see me. Today, I thought, I was victorious in the battle between me and my loving parents! I laughed at the notion of my parents; Chief Hakoda and Kya spending hours upon hours searching for me. What a cunning boy I was! I made myself comfortable in the damp surroundings of snow and ice as I knew it would take hours before anyone would even notice me. I blinked my deep blue eyes and my attention was drawn to a glowing object, high in the night sky – the moon. How lovely the sky looked, even to me (at the young age I was). I felt my whole body relax.

A pair of large, kind hands grabbed my slackened arm. I yelled out in surprise. Before my eyes stood a tall, well-built, rather handsome man; my dad – Chief Hakoda. He wore the widest grin I had ever seen. My victory quickly slipped through my fingertips and father knew that as well. That made it a whole lot worse. My father hoisted me onto his broad shoulder and I did all the kicking and screaming I could to prevent him from taking me home to our little igloo, where I knew mummy was waiting. She would be prepared with soap and steamy water. Within minutes, we reached the centre of the village where our home was located. I could see mummy leaning against the entrance of our igloo. We were warmly greeted by mummy. I smiled innocently back at her, hoping for no punishment. My parents just laughed and our family shared a moment of happiness. Besides the war and shower time – my life couldn't get much better. Before entering the igloo, I shot one last glance at the moon and thanked the spirits for everything I had.

**Normal POV**

So, in the world tonight, two children who had barely experienced life were grateful for even getting the chance to live.

Author's Note:

Phew. This is my first fanfic ever and I really hope you like it so far. I'm open to constructive criticism and advice (: Please Review !


End file.
